Fool Me Once
by Just Canceled
Summary: In the game called life, no one ever wins, but the game must be played. DS


**Title**: Fool Me Once

**Series**: Danny Phantom

**Summary**: In the game called life, no one ever wins, but the game must be played. D/S?

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (Language, Situations)

**A/N**: Slightly AU and OOC, I say, but who knows. It's my first Danny Phantom fic. I was in an 'Emo' mood for this one, and believe me when I say 'angst'.

----------

'_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'_

There comes a time when the truth behind your eyes comes to light. When the smoke you've been trying to see through suddenly clears, and you realize how alone you are. Then you realize the games you've been playing haven been for naught, and you have no one to blame, but yourself.

"So Danny, what are you doing this weekend?" Tucker asked his friend. Danny only shrugged, continued looking at the ground.

"I don't know. Have you seen Sam?" Tucker shook his head.

"I haven't seen her all day, Danny. She's probably with that Corbin guy."

No matter how hard you try, you can't forget it's all your fault. You're the one who played the game; you just never thought you'd be the one to get burned.

"Hey Sam," Danny said, "What's up?" His voice wasn't nervous or shy, or even the determined tone he got when fighting ghosts. It was simply spiritless, dejected.

"Oh hey, Danny!" Sam's normally bleak goth attitude had been replaced with a lively happiness. "I just made plans with Corbin; he's taking me to this awesome rally this weekend. It's so cute when he tries to save the animals!"

"Oh, ok. Well, you know I'm here, if you ever want to hang out." Danny turned away, walking down the hallway, eyes open but unseeing. He brushed past Paullina, but didn't even notice. His mind was elsewhere, with the one girl he had really loved, but was too stupid to realize it. His own game had defeated him.

One moment of perfect clarity, when you are laying there, close to death, the great equalizer. But what if it's too late? What if you see the truth, but are too late to change the future. You've made your life what it was. Now you have to live with the consequences.

"What's up man? You haven't touched your lunch." Danny just shook his head, trying to clear all the negative thoughts. He was being driven insane.

"I'm just not hungry. Where's Sam?" Tucker just sighed, realizing his best-friends plight.

"She's eating with Corbin, you know, how she does everyday." Danny just pushed his lunch tray away, burying his face in his arms.

Valerie Grey walked up, but Tucker shook his head. "Not today, Valerie. He just needs time." She nodded, but didn't really understand.

When you become a man, your teenage years forgotten, you'll still think back to what might have been. What will you see there, loneliness? Or will you finally see what everyone else has been trying to tell you for all these years? Will you see the reality?

"Hey Sam, have you seen Danny?" Tucker asked, the first day Danny didn't show up for school.

"No, why?" Sam continued to rifle through her locker.

"You haven't noticed, have you? How weird he's been? He's been more 'goth' then you lately. He's been all quiet and heartbreakingly sad. He ran into Paullina the other day, and I mean, ran into her. She fell over and everything and he didn't even turn around to check on her. And he hasn't been eating lunch either; I swear he's lost weight. And every time Valerie tries to talk to him, he just puts his head in his arms. I don't think you can see what's going on, but I do." Tucker sighed.

"And what is going on Tuck?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He realizes the mistakes he's made with you Sam. He wasn't like this until you started dating Corbin. I'm afraid of what he might do."

"You don't mean…" Sam's voice trailed off, as Tucker nodded.

Maybe you weren't the one who played the game, but it affects you just the same. Friends try to remain friends, but that's not always possible. Sometimes you must become more.

After school, Sam and Tucker walked to Danny's house.

"What should I do, Tuck? What if it's too late?" Tucker jumped at her words.

"Don't say that Sam, besides, Danny was already part ghost…" Tucker touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he'll be okay. He just has to be."

The doorbell rang loudly through the large building. Jazz answered the door, her eyes red from crying.

"Oh god, it's so good to see you two." Jazz pulled them inside and into the living room. "Danny's gone…"

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sam's voice was oddly shrill.

"He ran away. He's been acting all moody and depressed, and he wouldn't talk to me or anyone. He would go to school, then come home and lock himself in his room." Jazz sighed, "He left a note, if you want to read it."

'_Dear Family, Tucker and Sam,_

_I know you guys think I'm nuts, hell I think I'm nuts too. I know Tuck probably thinks I've went off somewhere to end all of it, but I didn't, I can't, I'm too afraid of what I would become. I thought about it though, but I can't risk becoming something I had fought against. _

_I just wanted to let you know, I love you guys, and maybe one day I'll come back, but I can't stick around any longer. It just hurts…you have no idea how much it hurts. Well, maybe Sam does, seeing how I put her through the same thing. _

_Sam, I love you. I know this is about 15 years too late, but I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. I've made many mistakes in my life, but none that have ever been this bad. I can't stand to step aside while you go out with Corbin, but I know that the feelings you may have once harbored for me have died. I don't blame you though; I was a jerk, a complete jackass. I know you may not forgive me for saying this, but I love you more, now that I'm gone. Your memory is sweeter. _

_And Tuck, take care of her for me. She's tough, but she needs someone to listen to her. Tuck, you are my best friend. I'll never forget you, buddy, but I doubt you'll ever see me again. And don't come looking, you wouldn't be able to find me._

_Jazz, dear sweet Jazz. I'm sorry for running off and leaving you to take care of Mom and Dad, but you've always been capable. I love you, Sis. Take care of yourself._

_I have no one to blame for this, but myself. _

_Love,_

_Always and Forever,_

_Danny'_

One day the rules of the game change, you've fooled yourself for so long, but now the truth is staring you in the face. You're too late to change the outcome. No one wins, but everyone loses. The world doesn't seem to notice you're falling apart, but why should it?

You're just a pawn, a player in the last game you'll ever play: Life.

Danny's walking in the park, he knows he shouldn't be here; it's been two years since he left. He hears her laughing, have they forgotten him? He hopes they have. He turns invisible, stands behind them as they sit on the grass in the park.

"Hey Sam, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sam looks up at the tall boy.

"Nah, go ahead." She rolls over on to her stomach.

"Is the reason you refuse to date because of Danny?" She nods.

"Yeah. He was wrong about one thing, the feelings I had for him never died. I don't think love can die, Tuck. I love him still. Sometimes it feels as if he's watching me. I always hope he'll come home, so I can tell him that myself. I love him, always have, and I never stopped. I hate myself for putting him through that, I was the reason he left."

'No you weren't.' The voice comes from nowhere, and both Sam and Tucker jump.

"Danny?" Sam whispers. He appears in front of them, tears raining down his cheeks. He looks like hell, his hair messed up from running his hands through it too many times. His clothes are old, but clean. He's grown; he now towers over both Tucker and Sam.

"Oh Sam, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. I did this to myself. Oh god Sam, did you mean it? Do you still love me? How can you forgive me?"

Sam was speechless; her dream was standing in front of her. "Danny," she whispered again, trying to find her words, finding none she stands up and flings herself into his arms. "Damnit Danny, where have you been?" He laughs, a once hollow sound, now filled with emotion.

"I've been around. You were right, I did watch over you. Over all of you. I never went far. Sometimes I would still come home to sleep in my old room. They left it, just the way it was. Hell, once I even talked to the guy Jazz was dating; to make sure he was okay. He didn't know who I was of course." He hugged Sam to him tightly, "I could never leave you Sam. I watched you from afar, and I noticed when you and Corbin stopped dating, and then how no one else ever came around. I was secretly glad. I didn't want another man touching you. I know it was selfish, but I couldn't bear that. Sam, I love you, now more then ever."

"I love you too, Danny." Her words break him, he buries his face in her neck, his sobs nearly breaking her, but she's smiling too much too cry. "Never leave me again, Danny."

"Never again." He promises.

**A/N**: That was angsty, for a while. I hated writing it; it nearly made me cry myself. Damn my hormones! Anyways, I don't think I could write anything but happy endings without crying for a few days straight. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review Please! Don't make me beg!


End file.
